10 years later
by Dragonology3
Summary: This takes place 10 years after freshman year of high school, which is 2 years out of collage. Everyone is 22 or 23. This is about the marriages, engagements, and shenanigans that lead to other little things. There will be drama but NO RUFUS!
1. Information

Info.

Nina an Eddie: Engaged.

Amber and Jerome: Dating.

Piper and Alfie: Engaged.

Joy and Mick: Dating.

Patricia and Fabian: Married

Mara and OC : Married.

Mara's Husband OC:

**Name: **Jake Lostro

**Birthdate: **August 23, 1997

**Age: **22

**Personality: **Loves the color green, his red Ferrari, Mara, their dog Finny, and apple juice. Has a laidback personality, very outgoing, not secretive. Loves surprises and gives Mara them even though he knows she hates them.

**Past: **Came from a very rich family and lived in a mansion his whole life. He was homeschooled until collage. Parents worked as doctors.

**Job: **Very successful lawyer.

**Appearance: **Dark brown hair and light skin. Blue eyes and messy longish hair. Perfect pink lips.

Any questions? Please ask them! I will be checking for reviews and PM's regularly. I hope you like what I have put up so far. If you have any suggestions, tell me them as well! I will try and make the chapters long but they might not be crazy long! I hope you enjoy and that you find this fanfic interesting!

~Dragonology3


	2. The invitation

**Hey guys, time for chapter 1 but first, IMPORTANT! If you live in the Maryland/ Virginia area you will now that last night there was a gigantic storm and in some areas tornadoes. It has devastated most areas and minorly damaged others. I was in that storm. It has left us without power till' 11:00 tonight. I am typing on my laptop right now, but as soon as it runs out of battery, I can't charge it because we have no electricity. Also I am leaving for London tomorrow and coming back next Sunday. I will try and write on my phone and then upload them when I get back so no updates until Sunday. This might be a short chapter because it is 100 degrees outside and we have no AC so I don't know how much longer I can stand this heat before I have to stop typing. I changed the couples around though because I have been getting a lot of reviews saying to just do the traditional couples. So the first page doesn't really apply anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. **

"Jerome!" I called.

"Yes, Mara?" He asked. You see me and Jerome are dating. We have been ever since senior year of college. Right now we are both 22. We are 2 years out of college. I have been waiting for a very long time for him to propose but I guess not.

"Can you go get the mail? Piper and I have been sending each other letters back and forth; I really should get her cell phone number." I replied.

"Sure sweetie, anything for you." He said as he lightly kissed me on the forehead. I Looked up at him and smiled. We stared into each other's eyes until the doorbell rang. The delivery guy was here. We had a package, ooh how exciting! I wonder what it is. Jerome signed the man's pad and brought the package inside and set it down on the couch next to me. He then sat on the other side of the package on the couch. We both stared ate it until we simultaneously attacked it looking for who sent it.

Eventually Jerome found it. It was Nina and Fabian. Everyone had lost contact with them after high school. They both went to America for college and we assume they're still dating. I opened the package to find a box. Jerome opened that one, to find another one. It went on like that, us taking turns opening packages, for 4 more boxes. In the last one there was an envelope. I opened it inside there was another envelope. Jerome opened that one. Inside of that one there was a letter. Typical, Nina. I read the letter aloud.

_Dear Jerome Clarke and Mara Jeffray._

_You are invited to Nina and Fabian's wedding. We hope you can attend. _

_It will be held outside in Central Park, NYC on August 12 at 5:00 PM. Please dress accordingly. _

_Nina and Fabian will be able to answer any questions for you. Please call 1-756-348-9021._

_Bridesmaids' list. _

_Patricia Sweet_

_Amber Lostro _

_Joy Mercer_

_Mara Jeffray_

_Piper Williamson _

_We hope you enjoy the wedding. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day. _

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for them, we have to go Jerome. Please!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"Why of course we're going." He said. I knew he was happy for Nina. I was too but he and Nina had become really close during high school. I decided to write Piper and see if she got the letter. I just told her about it, asked her if she got it and asked her for her phone number.

**Alright guys. That's it. I know it's really short. My computer I about to die and I cannot take this heat anymore, I must hide! So tell me if you like it! Bye!**

**-Dragonology3**


	3. Uhoh

_**Hello people!**_

_**I hope you have been enjoying my story! I just have a quick thing to tell you about. I got a reveiw from KlarizaClaytonFan. That is the kind of reviews that I want. It was brilliant! It had constructive criticism, it had what she liked about it, it had encouragement, and she let me do my own thing. It was bloody brilliant! A lot of reviews tell me what I should do next. Sure, I love a few suggestions here and there, but I don't want people telling me what to do. Thank you for reading my rant and I hope you all review future chapters.**_

_**- dragonology3**_

**Hello Peoples!**

**Here is Chapter 2, I really don't have anything else to say this time so, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis and- Ahhh! Run for your lives! Its Eddie's socks!**

**Patricia's POV**

"Eddie! Stop! Eddie!"

"Aw, is poor Yacker ticklish?" He teased tickling me some more. "What's the magic word?"

"I love you?" I guessed. Really that was 3 words but its Eddie, for all he knows it could be 1. He put me down and kissed me.

"I love you too." He said. Suddenly he yelled, "Race ya back to the house!" and took off flying! I started running after him yelling failed insults and laughing. I eventually took off my shoes and then started running that way. Every so often he would turn around and laugh but we kept running through the meadow.

'The Meadow' is what we call it. A little ways away from our huge house there is a gigantic meadow. It's filled with grass and all sorts of flowers from roses to dandelions. We go there a lot for picnics and stuff.

Soon enough we came upon our enormous mansion in L.A. Yes we live in L.A. sometimes. We have a real home in London. We have a summer mansion in L.A. Turns out Eddie's parents were like mega rich and he got their money when they died in our 3rd year of college. We entered the house and decided to start packing. Packing for what? Packing for Fabian and Nina's wedding in NYC! I'm so happy for them and I'm a bridesmaid!

We started packing after 5 excruciatingly long hours we were done.

"So Yacker our flight is at 7:30 AM tomorrow morning so we should be up by 4:30 so we can be at the airport by 5:30 and have 2 hours to check in, go through security and eat." Eddie informed me.

"First, 2 years of marriage and you still call me Yacker? Second, that's a lot of times, and third, why does our flight have to be so dang early?" I replied. He always books us early flights.

"Because the flight is 7 hours long. So if we take off at 7:30 L.A. time then we should arrive at 6:30 NYC time because of the 4 hour time difference. So we'll be there just in time for dinner." He explained.

"You confuse me. So I'm just gonna go with my own explanation. You're crazy." I concluded. He shook his head and walked out of the room. I flopped down on our bed and sighed. I stared at my stomach and thought I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later. I'm always worried that he'll leave me if I do. _'Till death do us part? _ Yeah right.

"Okay so I printed our boarding passes, so we're all good to go." He said. Then he looked up and saw me rubbing my stomach and crying. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. I just shook my head and cried.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier! I was just afraid that you wouldn't wan-want a child and you, you would lea- leave me!" I cried.

"Patricia!" He yelled, "I would never leave you! Remember our vows?" He asked. I nodded."How far along are you?"

"3 months." I said.

"Then I can't wait until m baby is born." He can be so sappy at times. That's what I love and hate about him at the same time. "Patricia? Are you sure YOU want this baby?"

"Of course I do!" I yelled. "I've wanted a baby ever since our wedding!"

"Okay, just asking." He said as he nodded his head. We sat there for a few minutes and I cried until the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Patricia! I haven't talked to you in so long! Not since my wedding anyway. Okay we need to talk bridesmaids' dresses. Nina put me in charge of picking them. The wedding colors are blue and white. So of course the bride will be wearing white so we can't wear that. I was thinking like blue dresses with white sashes or something? Eddie does have a tux, right? Because I-"

"Amber! You need to slow down. Have you talked to Mara, Piper, and Joy?" I asked. Sometimes Amber gets way too ahead of herself. You can imagine what her wedding must have been like.

"No. So as I was saying, the boys are all wearing black tuxes with maybe blue sashes depending on if the girls are wearing sashes."

"Amber, you know what? Why don't we all meet at the hotel when we get there and then decide? We will still have 1 month between the time in which we arrive and the wedding." I reasoned.

"Okay! I guess I'll talk to you later. Nina planned a late dinner at 8:00 at this fancy restaurant tomorrow night. Meet in the lobby at 7:00."

"Okay we'll be there at 7." I replied. Then I hung up. I huffed and threw myself at Eddie. We hugged and kissed and then he asked me why Amber called. I told him about the dresses, the tuxes, the meeting, and the fancy dinner at 8. Before we knew it, the clock read 9:00 and it was dark outside.

"We should get to bed. We have t get up early tomorrow morning." Eddie said.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed. We got into our Pajamas and crawled into bed together. We said goodnight. And went to sleep.

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up and it was dark outside. I looked at the clock and it read 1:27. Great. The phone rang. Who would be calling at 1:30 in the morning? I picked it up and Fabian's panicked voice started talking.

"Eddie! We need you guys here, like now! At the main hospital in NYC! Get whatever flights you can, we'll pay you back but Nina needs her brother!" Did I forget to mention I'm Nina's brother? "She's going into Labor!" He yelled. Did I also forget to mention that Nina is 9 months pregnant?

"Okay we'll be there in 8 hours!"

"Good, she's only 2 centimeters dilated so it might be a while." He said.

"Okay we're coming." I hung up. By then Patricia had woken up and I explained everything as we got dressed and drove to the airport. We asked when the next flight to NYC was and they said in 30 minutes. Good. We have time to catch it. We ran through the airport and boarded the plane. 7 hours and a lot of states later we were in the NYC airport. We drove to the hospital and ran in. By then Nina was 7 centimeters dilated and her contractions were longer.

Soon the doctor ran in. " There is something wrong with the baby." He said. "He's losing fluid and you need to start pushing now!" He told us.

"What, no, I can't! I'm not ready!" Nina yelled.

"Yes you are, Nina." I said. "You have me and Fabian right here." Patricia coughed." And Patricia." I added. She nodded and a few pushes later we heard the cry of a baby. The doctor took him to clean and then brought him back. He handed the baby over to Nina.

"Perfectly healthy." The doctor said. Nina just stared and cried.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked Fabian. He nodded. She handed him over. Then I got to hold him and then Patricia. If only Amber knew…

Heyooo! I hope you liked it! I hope it's longer this time. Please review!

-Dragonology3


	4. The fashion designer and the jock

**Helloooo everybody!**

**I hope you liked my last chapter! I didn't really have much time to write that because I am at my grandma's house in NY so ya. Thursday I'm going to my other grandma's house so I will probably have more time to write because we are allowed to stay up later there. Aright then, well that's my story. Now, you can read Moy's. **

**Disclaimer: Okay so I've been trying to think of a cool way to do the disclaimer, so, if you have any cool suggestions, please tell me them! For now, they'll be boring. I do not own HOA!**

**Joy's POV**

"Mick!" I was so happy to see his face again. I mean we've been video calling each other and keeping in touch but I haven't really been able to see him in person ever since he moved to Australia.

"Joy!" He screamed back. He just came to visit me in my flat in Paris. I totally was not expecting him. I would've cleaned up the place a bit. We had been dating for 1 year, 11 months, and 30 days. Our anniversary was tomorrow, July 10.

"Mick!"

"Joy!"

"Mick!"

"Joy!" He screamed back. Then his face turned from happiness to sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked guilty. I saw him reach into his pocket and feel around for something. He must've found it because his hand stopped moving. He muttered something. "What's that?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow is our 2 year anniversary and I only got you a speech and a box with something in it." He said. Then he got down on one knee and said, "Joy Mercer, I love you. I always have, I just didn't realize it until 2 years ago on July 10, 2019. I love you so much; I could shout it to the rest of the world! So, Joy, will you, marry me?" He asked as he opened a black velvet box revealing the most beautiful diamond ring ever.

I started crying. "I- I don't know what to say. Y-Ye-Yes!" I stuttered. I heard a baby crying. Oh goodness. And there goes the other one. Mick looked confused. I ran down the hall to the nursery. Mick followed. I opened the door and picked up the twins. "Mick, I've been keeping a huge secret from you because I was afraid you'd leave me and I didn't want that to happen. 9 months after we started dating, I had twins." I told him.

He looked mad, "Joy! Why would you think I would leave you? You had my twins and I wasn't there? They are mine right?" He asked getting a little nervous.

"No." I said. He looked so hurt. "They're ours." I finished. His expression changed to relieved. "I'm so sorry, Mick. But I couldn't take that chance. This one is Rebecca, and this one is Aiden." I said pointing to them. "They're both 15 months." I informed him. I calmed them down and they went back to sleep. We went into the living room.

"Fabian called me. He said Nina was freaking out because she forgot so many things in the invitations like the best man, maid of honor, and the groomsmen. Nina picked Amber as the maid of honor and Fabian picked me as the best man, so we can't walk down the aisle together. I'll be walking with Amber. **(A.N. Awkward) **and you'll be walking with Amber's date and then obviously Jerome and Mara, Piper and Alfie, and of course, Patricia and Eddie." He said. I nodded sadly.

"I should probably get going." He said.

"No! You can stay here with me!" I protested. "Just one slight problem. I don't have a guest room." I said.

He smiled, "That won't be a problem." He said.

**-Line Break-**

We slept pretty good that night. Well he did, I didn't. I woke up multiple times. I don't know why though. But soon enough the morning sunshine was streaming through the windows. Time for work! I got out of bed and got ready for work. I looked at the clock and it read 7:30. Great I've got 30 minutes 'till I have to be there. I drove the 30 minute drive and walked into work.

"Hello, Jessie" I said as I strode into my office. I work as a fashion designer. I have a meeting today at 9 which is scheduled to end at 10 but will probably be at 11. So I'll have 30 minutes before my designated lunch time, but my boss, Jessie, is really nice and sometimes let's me go early.

I eventually find my papers and do a few more designs until it's time for my meeting. The meeting is about the accessories for the new dresses we just had sewed. That's my department. They give either real dresses, or sketches of the dresses and I have to design the accessories. I get to design them on my computer though. I sketch them out and then virtualize them.

As I arrive at the meeting room I take a deep breath. This is going to be one long meeting. I see everyone just taking their seats so I do the same. Jessie stands at the front and starts talking.

"Welcome to the meeting, everyone. We have some very important things to discuss today. We will be talking about-" She was cut off by a knock at the door. Somebody rolled in 5 mannequins with 5 different dresses on them. "Ah, the dresses, thank you." She said to the man and he nodded.

"Um, excuse me." I said. All eyes turned to me. "When are we going to make the new designs for the accessories?" I asked. Jessie looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you done designing them?" She asked me. I nodded yes and took out my sketchbook. I suddenly had an idea, but it would have to wait. Jessie looked over them and smiled. "These are amazing Joy! Where did you get your inspiration?" She asked.

I grinned, "Oh, just a friend. You might want to meet her sometime. She's like a total fashionista. She wants to own a clothing line. But I told her, you have to start at the bottom and work your way up." Of course I was talking about Amber. She works as an engineer right now and she absolutely hates it.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer. Tell her I want to meet her tomorrow, at 3:00 sharp, here." She said and then we continued the meeting. As I predicted, the meeting lasted until 11:00 and I got out for lunch early. I called Amber in the car.

"Hello." I heard Ambers very tired and frustrated voice say through the Bluetooth.

"Hello, my future fashionista!" I said.

"Ugh. I told you, it's never going to happen." She mumbled.

"I know, but, I just landed you a job interview with my boss at Pari' Fashion!" I yelled. "At 3:00 sharp tomorrow afternoon, at my office." I added

"Joy! OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER! ILOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" She said. Ha-ha, I knew it would work. Now remember that really good idea I had earlier? Well, if you think that was it then, you're so wrong. I called Nina.

"Hello, this is Nina Martin's office. How may I help you?" She asked so politely.

"First off, its Joy. Second, Why are you working? And third, Do you have a wedding dress?" I said.

"First off, Hi Joy! Second, because, and third, No and why?" She said.

"You do now." I hung up and drove back to the office, totally forgetting about lunch. I walked in and to Jessie's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said. I walked in. "Oh, Joy. Hello, didn't expect to see you here." She informed me.

"Well first, Amber, my fashionista friend, would like to meet with you tomorrow. And second, can I borrow that new wedding we designed a few weeks ago? My other friend, Nina, is getting married and she needs a dress." She nodded at the Amber part but then got a look of recognition on her face when I said Nina.

"Nina Martin?"

"Yes." I said a little unsure. She looked so happy and surprised at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! Nina! We met in America once when I went there on a business trip and she was so nice. Yes, of course! The wedding dress, see if she remembers me, okay? Thanks so much! Bye!" And with that she left. That was the most awkward thing I have ever seen.

**Jessie's POV**

Oh boy. Oh-no. Nina, Nina Martin. She's getting married, and she's going to use a wedding dress from my company. Nooooo. We didn't actually meet in America when I went on a business trip. We met in America, in 8th grade.

_Flashback_

"_Ha-ha, you've never ever dated or kissed anyone!" She teased me, she hated me, she was Nina Martin. _

"_Hey, you can't hold that against me!" I yelled in defense. "We're only in 8__th__ grade!" _

"_Oh ya? Watch me!" She retorted. "I can tease you all I want. I can bully you, tease you, and torment you all I want because the principle thinks I'm all sweet and nice. And you won't be telling her about any of this, OR… ELSE!" She screamed. I ran to the nearest exit and cried. I found a tree, climbed it, and cried. _

_Every day it was something new. She did it to me every day. There was nothing I could do about it. I heard rumors about her later in the year that her gran might be sending her to a snooty British boarding school. When she heard them, she yelled at everyone and told them her gran would never do that to her. What do you know? 9__th__ grade, she never showed up. Some people thought she ended up going to England, some thought she ended up in prison. I never thought, but hoped, that she ended up dead. _

_End Flashback_

But here she is again. She's in England and Joy seems to think she's some kind of saint. I think she broke out of prison, found a guy willing to play, and used him. Maybe not though. Who knows, she could have changed. Let's find out.

**-Line Break-**

**Mick's POV**

I woke up and Joy was nowhere to be found. Let me tell you, this girl's got a huge flat! I eventually found the kitchen and made myself some cereal. (In my book, cereal counts as cooking.)

After I finished eating, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on. It showed the usual stuff so I turned it off. I was exploring the house when something caught my eye. One of the doors was slightly ajar. Like someone had been in it recently. I opened all the way and there was a mannequin with the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen.

It was floor length with a short train. It looked like it was made of silk and it was of course white. The pattern on it though, absolutely stunning. The top was plain until at about the lower rib area where there was a red ribbon coming around and tied into a bow in the back. Below the ribbon was swirls and white vines climbing all over the dress with a pearl here and there on the ends and the hemming was white lace with pearls in it. It was of course sleeveless too. Next to it was another mannequin with a white tux on it. Just regular pants ribbon running down the stitches. There was a regular top and coat except the coat had a pocket in the upper right area containing a short red rose with white stuff very lightly sprinkled on top. Almost like snow.

What I didn't notice was on one of the walls in big lettering, it says Joy and Mick's Wedding. The room was painted black to make the outfits stand out. There were lamps and notebooks and papers scattered all around desks and the floor.

"Hey." Said a quiet voice. I turned around.

"Hey Joy." I replied. "Did you design this and plan all this?" She nodded. "The outfits?" She nodded again." It's amazing!" I said.

"Not really. I've actually been planning this for quite a while. Whenever I have time. It's almost done really. I hope you like it."

"I love it." I told her. And really meaning it too.

"But you haven't really seen it. Just the outfits." She said back.

"I know, but you made it. So I know I'll love it." I replied looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. We casually inched closer until we were standing right in front each other. I could feel her breath on me. I ever so slightly leaned down and she leaned up. We met lips and kissed. The kiss was more passionate than I could ever think. But not intense. Just sweet and passionate.

That's what I love about Joy. She's so fragile. She's just the best. She's my life! She's my love. She's y everything. I love Joy Mercer.

**Joy's POV **

We kissed and it was like the word was finally coming together. When we pulled away I walked out of the room. I went to go get something to eat. I soon found an apple just as I heard footsteps coming closer. And then they got farther. Closer, farther, closer, farther. He's so lost. I called him.

"Mick?" I said.

"Joy! It's a good thing I had my cell phone on me!" He said.

"Yes it is. I'm in the kitchen, where are you?"

"The wedding room."

"Okay, just walk out of the room, turn right and keep walking until you come to Genesee Street."

"What? Street names really?"

"Whenever I have guests they always get confused. So then you turn left and then take the next left." I paused for a moment and then continued on with. " Then you, keep going straight until you make it to Transit road. You turn right onto Transit and then walk down 3 more doors and turn into the 3rd one. I heard the door creak open and I turned around to find Mick walking in. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, sorry I got lost. I'm not even sure you call this a flat! More like a one-floor mansion!" He exclaimed. He smiled and I smiled back. I pointed my finger at him and moved it back and forth as if motioning for him to come closer. He obeyed and sat down in the chair on the opposite end of the table as me, but on the same side. I scooted one chair over and he did the same. We both scooted one more chair closer until we were right next to each other. I scooted over and sat on his lap. We kissed again.

**-Line Break-**

I woke up on a bed. Not my bed though, one of the guest beds. I know, I said I didn't have a guest room but I lied. The truth is I have 3. But I didn't want him to know that. Well, I guess now he does. Mick was next to me, but sleeping. We must've fallen asleep last night, and he tried to find a bedroom and entered the first one he owned.

I got up and went to my computer room. Today was Saturday so I didn't have work. I do have to drive Amber to my office though, but that's at 3:00 this afternoon. I started working on my secret project for Mick. Hours later, I finished and I found my way to one of the many guestrooms. When I walked in Mick was STILL sleeping. So I hit him with a pillow a few times and he finally woke up.

"Mick! Welcome back." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Why Joy, it's lovely to see you today." He replied. He saw me hiding something behind my back. I smiled and pulled it out from behind me.

"I programmed this GPS to the 'one-floor mansion' as you lie to call it. Now you can put in a room, or street or anything and it will give directions. You can even tell it to find you like a bed or a couch or something to sit on, or even a bathroom and it will point you to the nearest one." I told him. He looked so amused. "It even has a tracking device on it. I will keep a small tracking device on me at all times. So if it's on and I'm in the house, you can always find me."

"Thank you so much Joy! I'll never get lost again, unless I lose this." He said. I smiled and ran off. I looked back and he was trying to figure out how to track me. Oh goodness, this might take a while.

**Woohooo! I hope you liked it! I know it was a little longer than the rest, but what can I say? I love Moy! My chapters are definitely getting longer though as I go on. So next will probably be Palfie: Piper and Alfie. Review! **

**-Dragonology3**


	5. Ugly Car Crash

Chapter 4

PIPER'S POV

" Okay, I've got it!" He yelled.

"What?!" I screamed all excited that he finally came up with a good idea.

"An alien themed wedding!" He announced. I groaned.

"Alfie! I already told you, no aliens. You've been suggesting that for the last 2 hours!"

"Okay fine, ummmm, aha! Alien Spaceships!"

"How about we take a break." I suggested and sighed. We are trying to plan our wedding. After Amber and Alfie broke up in Senior year of high school, me and Alfie figured out that we were going to the same college. He finally asked me out in softmore year and we've been dating ever since. He proposed in senior year.

"Okay." He said. I walked into our bedroom and flopped down onto our bed. I decided I needed to get some air.

"Alfie!" I screamed. "I'm going to the grocery store!"

"Okay!" he screamed back. I grabbed my car keys and ran out of the door. I got in my car and drove to the grocery store.

After about an hour I was on my home when it hit me... Literally. A big 16 wheeler truck hit me on the side of my car. It was on the passenger side but it still damaged my car pretty bad. And me.

I felt my head and it was bleeding. I think my arm was broken and possibly a sprained ankle from all the impact. I felt glass all over me and that was probably why I was bleeding all over. I heard sirens but that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Alfie's POV

I was siting on the couch thinking of wedding ideas when piper yelled downstairs and said she was going grocery shopping. I turned on the TV.

About an hour later the phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello is this Alfie Lewis? Fiancé of Piper Williamson?" A man asked.

"Yes... Is she okay?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, but no. She is currently unconscious and in the hospital. She got into a car accident and we believe it was a 16 wheeler that hit the side of her car."

"What?! Okay, which hospital?" I asked now frantically grabbing at my coat and throwing my shoes on.

"Picadilly Center Hospital." ( I just made that up. And yes I know I spelled Picadilly wrong!)

"Okay thank you. I will be there as soon as I can." I said already in the car. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital without incident. Well, I mean, except a quick little speeding exchange with a police officer... But other than that, no incident.

I ran up to the desk ignoring all the weird looks I got from people sitting in the waiting room.

"What room is Piper Williamson in?" I asked the lady at the desk.

"I'm so sorry but she is in a state where only family can visit her." She said. I scowled at the lady and may have lightly growled.

"I'm her fiancé." I said behind gritted teeth. She laughed.

"Oh okay then, let me see here..." She said looking at the computer screen. She looked up. "You still can't visit her." I gave the lady a look so intimidating that she stumbled backwards and then I went to take a seat.

A few minutes later, however it felt like a few years later, a man walked in and asked to see anybody here for Piper Williamson. I stood up and he took me to an office like room.

"Can you tell me your connection with Piper." He asked me.

"We're engaged." I said not really paying attention.

"I see. Well, Piper is in a coma- like state and I'm afraid I'm not sure when she will recover. Do you two have anywhere you need to be soon?"

" Yes. We were supposed to be flying to NYC for an old friends wedding tomorrow." I said and then sighed. "Guess we can't go now."

Just then a nurse ran into the room. " Dr. Jenkins. I need you very quickly in room 264!" She said very urgently.

He stood and said, " You might want to come with me. That's Piper's room."

Listen, I know it's like really short but I thought that would make a really nice cliffhanger and I'm going to try to update a Palfie part 2 tomorrow so you won't have to wait long for a much longer chapter. Kkay hope you like it so far! Till next time...

...Dragonology3


End file.
